A Queen Alone
by OriontheFox
Summary: What might have happened after the credits rolled on Aladdin, but with more grit, sex, and intrigue. Aladdin is off fighting a war in a neighboring kingdom, and Jasmine is alone in Agrabah to deal with famine and riots. But now she must also deal with an invading warlord and his attempt at setting himself up as the High Sultan of Agrabah.
1. Chapter 1

It was hard being a queen apart from her sultan, Jasmine quickly found out. Aladdin was away, fighting a war in the neighboring kingdom against a most vicious sultanate. He had not been required to go, and indeed some among his advisors had suggested he not put himself in harm's way. Indeed, his wife was one of those who was most vocal about him staying put and not engaging danger. But that was one of Aladdin's greatest qualities, and Jasmine surely cursed him for it, was his determination to always do what he felt was right no matter the cost. So he had galloped off at the head of his troops, all of them brandishing gleaming swords and a heady desire for battle and protecting the kingdom and keeping safe their women and whatever else men take into consideration when they seek out war.

This left Jasmine on her own to deal with the sudden and unexpected threat of famine due to a very bad year with the crops, in addition to putting up with a rise in the criminal population now that there were almost no guards to police up the streets or even keep riff-raff out of the palace. She felt as though she were being pestered by beggars and thieves almost constantly, as they were often able to march right up to her front door and pound on it and holler up at her open windows as she tried to get any sort of a breeze flowing through her chambers.

It was one of the hottest summers in living memory, which just topped off all the rest of Jasmine's problems quite well. She couldn't get any mental peace, and now she could not get physical respite either. Things just kept piling up, and the queen had nearly reached her breaking point, but she had no idea just how bad things were about to get.

A particularly sweltering day set the stage for Jasmine's troubles coming to a head. She had been putting up with riots on the outskirts of the city as desperately hungry people tried to acquire food and resources by force. The famine was driving the people of Agrabah absolutely crazy. What had almost always been a peaceful populace in the past was quickly becoming a land of murderers, rapists, arsonists, and thieves. In an attempt to quell the violence, Jasmine had sent every last palace guard to the site of the riot with strict orders to not come back until things had been sufficiently calmed down. A hand to her temples to rub out the stress, Jasmine retired to her room and decided to rub out stress another way as well.

Even though it was so incredibly hot, Jasmine felt a strong need and she couldn't get the thought of masturbating out of her mind. Therefore, she locked her door and began to slide off her blue bralette that she wore everywhere. Her fingers made their way to her breasts and she squeezed them tightly with both hands, pinching her brown nipples. Then she slid her hands over her flat stomach and pushed her flowing pants down around her ankles and stepped out of them.

Jasmine took a moment to admire her naked body, of which she put too much effort into to not be proud of. She had warm, tawny beige skin from head to toe. Her long black hair, in a thick braid, curled into its end just above her firm, round ass. Her small, perky tits were just enough to cup in a hand and suck on; the darker brown of her areolas and nipples provided a sexy contrast to the rest of her body. Toned thighs, a small waist, and well-trimmed yet abundant pubic hair completed her sex appeal. She knew many men would kill to have her, and indeed many had tried to impress her with their violent or supposedly hyper-masculine acts. However, she had only ever had one man inside her, and that was Aladdin. She was the only man she felt she would ever need, or want. She didn't like the idea of another man inside her. It felt dirty to Jasmine and she didn't want to be that kind of woman, though she passed no judgement on women who bedded many men. That was their body and their decision, and she thought it was important for women to use their bodies how they wished. Certainly, she did not begrudge them their pleasure. Her decision, however, was to save her body for Aladdin only.

As a result, when she climbed naked into bed and slipped her fingers between her thighs, she thought only of Aladdin. Her imagination manufactured an image of him looking down at her and grinning as he grabbed his fully hardened cock and slid it swiftly into her. In the real world, her pussy quickly soaked itself and she wished more than anything that Aladdin were there to fuck her and take her mind completely off all of her troubles.

Rubbing faster and faster, Jasmine worked towards an orgasm. With a furious effort, she worked her clit. A moan escaped her lips as she leaned her head back and imagined Aladdin grabbing her roughly and digging his nails into her arms as he stabilized himself. In her mind, he used the leverage on her body to ram his length even more roughly into her. In reality, sweat beaded all over Jasmine's body; stomach, tits, lips, and so on. The air was so hot and Jasmine could feel how much it was wearing on her. She briefly considered stopping, but she could feel that she was close to release and mightn't she just finish what she started?

Her imagined Aladdin told her he was about to cum hard inside her, and she wrapped her legs tight around him so as to force his fluid as deep within her pussy as possible. As she thought of Aladdin releasing his warm cum inside her, she finally came herself and lay there exhausted as release flooded through her body. It felt so fucking good. Stress melted away, overpowered by the orgasm and cast out of her.

Jasmine lay there on the bed, soaked with sweat and the juices from her ladyhood. She panted and tried to catch her breath, but a smile stretched her lips. That smile of complete sexual satisfaction did not last long at all, however, as the door to her room was kicked open suddenly with a sound like thunder. She was startled and quickly grasped at the sheets on the bed as she sought to cover herself under the gaze of the huge man that stood before her with a wicked grin on his face.

Jasmine's heart skipped several beats as this tall, unbelievably muscular man took threatening steps towards her very naked and barely covered body. That devious smirk flashed menacingly beneath his beard and made Jasmine's stomach turn as her mind raced with fear. She could guess easily what this strange man intended to do with her, and by the look of his muscled form he would have no trouble doing it.

Thoughts of making a run for it flitted through Jasmine's mind as she overcame the initial shock that had kept her stunned in place and her mind triggered her fight or flight response. She knew, however, that there was nowhere for her to go. So she settled for fighting. There wasn't much experience with fighting for her to draw on, but her father had made her take a few self-defense when hopeful suitors first began to call upon her. At the time, she had seen it as just another way for her bumbling father to make too big of a deal out of nothing. None of these suitors would spend any time alone with her until after she was already legally their property, so what did it matter? They would have the rest of forever to have their way with her, no matter how much she fought. That was a huge part of the reason that she had been so ecstatic at finding Aladdin and being allowed to marry him. She knew he would treat her well always.

It was strange how quickly this all flashed through Jasmine's mind. The enormous man before her had only taken one more step closer by the time her seemingly rogue mind filled her thoughts with useless musings. The intruder was now only a couple of steps away and he seemed ready to grab Jasmine's nude body straight up from where she cowered beneath a thin, white sheet. Patiently, Jasmine waited for the man to reach her bed and begin to reach for her. She intended to catch him off balance and use his weight against him. Just as the man was about to grab her, she threw back the sheet so as to not have anything obstructing her movement, and tensed her entire body. But before she could make a move, another man rushed into the room with an outstretched arm and cried out.

"Stop, Angar!" he shouted forcefully with a voice like distant rolling thunder. "I order you to leave this woman alone."

Unbelievably, the giant man obeyed and Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief. She knew not who this other random hero was, but she could not be more grateful. At least, these were her thoughts for a painfully short moment. Her eyes widened with fear as she heard the second man speak again.

"You must not touch the queen. She is far too beautiful to be raped by the likes of you, Angar, you dolt. Nay, that will be the privilege of our commander, Arush. He will make her his top concubine and she shall bear many children for him."

Angar grunted in apparent agreement, and Jasmine felt as though she might faint. The second man spoke again.

"Come, Angar, grab her up and we will take her to the commander. He will be most pleased with your discovery, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Angar grabbed Jasmine with his giant meaty hands, holding her by each arm. The thinner man grinned maliciously and stepped forward slowly, contemplatively.

"Now that I really stop to consider it, Angar, I think that our sultan will not much mind if I spoil the goods just a very little."

So saying, the thin man reached into his pants and pulled out his fully erect cock. He positioned himself over Jasmine, who was being held down by Angar. She fought against his grip, but it was useless.

The thin man began to rub his dick, letting out exaggerated groans. His eyes travelled up and down Jasmine's naked body as he surely imagined himself raping her. After awhile of pleasuring himself, the thin man reached down and grabbed Jasmine's wrist. He placed her hand on his cock, and without waiting for her to do anything, he began to stroke himself with her hand. This proved to be far too much for him and he immediately reached orgasm, spraying his cum all over Jasmine's shocked face. He shook the last few drops onto her and placed his length back in his pants. Angar let her go momentarily to adjust his own pants. Apparently he had been more than a little turned on by all of this.

Jasmine sat there for a moment, fully nude with cum on her face and utterly stunned. She had hoped to be saved by this second, smaller man, but it seemed as though she was in even more trouble now than she was before. At the thinner man's behest, the huge man, the one called Angar, moved to pick her up and throw her over her shoulder. Spurred into frantic motion by this advance, Jasmine leaped out of the bed and ran towards the thin man. Every muscle in her body clenched as she lowered her head and prepared to tackle the man who stood between her and the freedom of the hallway beyond. She found nothing but empty air, however, and she stumbled awkwardly past the thin intruder. A wide and highly amused expression was plastered to his face. Jasmine came to the split-second realization that he had stepped aside to make way for her.

Having expected a good deal of resistance and meeting none, Jasmine tumbled somewhat painfully to the ground. With gritted teeth she stood back up and began to run away from the two men in her bedroom as fast as she could. She heard Angar shouting as she went.

"Dammit, Rishabh, you let her get away! What's wrong with you?"

Rishabh chuckled and called down the hallway after Jasmine's receding naked figure.

"You won't get far! You're naked, covered in cum, and no longer alone in this palace. The Warriors of Rajesh are upon you now!"

Jasmine ignored Rishabh's threats and turned down another empty hallway that she knew led to one of the palace's lesser-known back exits. As she went, she did her best to wipe Rishabh's cum off her face. She questioned for a moment the sanity of escaping by running out into the busy streets of Agrabah. It most likely wouldn't be the most enjoyable experience ever to be a queen completely exposed in front of countless numbers of her subjects. But even if she was stark naked, with her attractively tight body on display for all to see, she had to get out into the city and find somewhere to hide. Maybe then she could worry about covering her tits and ass.

As soon as she came in sight of the exit, however, she saw it was being guarded by another large man whose eyes lit up at the sight of the nude queen before him. He grabbed the bulge in his pants and called to the princess, who had stopped dead in her tracks.

"I've got something for you, m'lady! Let me shove in your pretty little mouth and fill you with my seed." He laughed and started rubbing himself through his canvas pants.

The distance between him and Jasmine became less and less. Jasmine finally snapped out of her state of shock and began to run back the way she came. Glancing over her shoulder to see the guard still walking casually after her, she didn't see Rishabh before her. He grabbed her arms tightly as she ran headlong into him.

"There you are, Jasmine," he intoned with a sickening playfulness to his voice. "I was worried you had left us for good, Your Highness, before we got to have any fun together."

Rishabh took in the entire length of Jasmine's sexy form. With a single greedy stare, he lusted at every inch of her caramel skin. He even grabbed one of Jasmine's breasts and squeezed it hard, pinching her nipple none-too-gently.

"You really are something," the thin soldier breathed raspily. He swallowed hard. "The things I would do to you..."

Rishabh stared a moment more and Jasmine fought against his solid grip. Shaking himself from his dirty thoughts, Rishabh held tighter to the queen.

"But, alas, you are to be the sole property of High Sultan Rajesh. Otherwise my cock would already be deep in your pretty little pussy, I assure you."

Jasmine laughed haughtily.

"There is no High Sultan, you fucking idiot."

She tried more aggressively to pull her wrists out of Rishabh's grasp. One of her arms came free and she exulted for the shortest of moments at this supposed victory. However, she soon realized that it was only because Rishabh had let go to rear his hand back. He slapped her with force, and tears immediately welled up in Jasmine's eyes. That had fucking hurt!

"Silence, you little slut. There _is_ a High Sultan and he is our commander, the warlord Rajesh. Do not speak unless spoken to, whore, and maybe then you will not spew incorrect bullshit."

Rishabh's face had turned violently red, but now he regained his composure and spoke in his usual nonchalant tone.

"After you have been raped a few times, however, I feel as though you won't have that problem. You're sure to become a quiet and obedient fucktoy of the warlord's. So don't worry, there's hope for you yet, my queen."

Jasmine was filled with revility at the thought of being brought to the warlord and made a present for him to have his way with repeatedly. Bile rose in her throat, but she was grateful that nothing came up. She didn't want to give Rishabh a reason to hit her again.

She was led down the hallway back the way she had just run, but was not brought back to her room. Instead, Rishabh followed the way that led to the throne room. He walked fast on his long legs and Jasmine stumbled along beside him, her perky tits jiggling with the movement. They reached the hallway and Jasmine was astounded by what she saw.

Roughly two hundred men bearing a myriad assortment of weapons and garbed in leather armor stood in formation there within the throne room. They formed two ranks on either side of the long runner carpet that led up to the throne which sat beneath an enormous golden elephant head sculpture. There upon the throne, looking quite at ease, was a man Jasmine assumed was the warlord Rajesh.

"Behold, High Sultan Rajesh," Rishabh called out pompously for all to hear. "I bring you a small gift. The sitting Queen of Agrabah and the sexiest jezebel in all of India, Her Royal Whoreness, Jasmine Ekasdaughter."

Rajesh laughed harshly and stood up from the throne, extending his arms in a sign of acceptance.

"Rishabh, my faithful lieutenant, you really know how to make a sultan happy."

Rajesh walked down the steps leading from the throne and Jasmine was able to get a closer look at him.

He could not have been much older than his mid-thirties, or at least he was a fair amount older than Jasmine was. She was barely twenty.

Scars ran up and down his forearms, the marks of having gotten into more than a few sword fights. Knife fights too, more likely than not. His black hair was longish and but well-kept. Flecks of gray could be seen here and there. Rich brown eyes looked at her with deceptive welcoming. Stubble adorned his face in an attractive way. He was decently muscular too. Not huge by any means, but certainly well-built.

Jasmine realized that she found him attractive and she rebelled at the thought. This disgusting man could not be handsome. It went against the laws of nature. She refused to think of him as good-looking. But then again, her attraction to him wasn't something she could just easily turn off. Especially when she was standing completely naked before him and he was looking her up and down with an appreciative eye.

"You're quite exquisitely beautiful, Jasmine, I must say." Rajesh mused. His deep voice invaded Jasmine's mind and she felt her hormonal body attempt a hostile takeover of her mind. Very much against her conscious wishes, she began to feel a wetness between her legs.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ she thought. _I should only have that reaction for my husband._

Yet Jasmine realized that as she had been locked up in a dreary palace for the vast majority of her life, this despicable warlord was the only other handsome man she had seen besides Aladdin. Still, she hated that her body was not obeying her wishes of being completely unaffected by Rajesh's obvious good looks.

Rishabh held her arms behind her back so that Rajesh could get a good look at Jasmine's perky tits and her bushy mound. The warlord brushed a thumb over her soft lips, cupped her breasts, and ran his fingers between her legs. She tried squeezing her thighs together as tightly as possible, but it wasn't hard for Rajesh to force his way in. He rubbed her pussy a little bit and Jasmine felt a small wave of pleasure spread throughout her body. She quickly stamped it down however, and hoped against hope that Rajesh wouldn't notice that she was wet.

When he withdrew, however, he rubbed his fingers together and felt the wetness there. Jasmine cursed silently.

"She's wet as a calf's ass in a rainstorm." Rajesh chuckled.

Rishabh laughed and smacked her butt.

"Aye, sultan, when Angar found her, she was in the throes of self-pleasure. To hear the brute tell it, she was going at it harder than a young boy who's just found out how to jerk his dick."

Rajesh raised an mirthful eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, she's young and I'd wager that she's had no more than one cock in that tight little slit of hers."

Rajesh rubbed his chin and Jasmine's heart sank at his next words.

"I'm excited to change all that tonight."

 _Miles and miles away, in a foreign kingdom:_

Aladdin grabbed hold of the enemy soldier's shirt and used the leverage to slide his sword even deeper into the man's gut. The soldier's mouth opened in a wordless gasp as he exhaled his final breath. Aladdin grimaced as he removed his sword and let the soldier fall lifelessly to the muddy ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_Miles and miles away, in a foreign kingdom:_

Aladdin grabbed hold of the enemy soldier's shirt and used the leverage to slide his sword even deeper into the man's gut. The soldier's mouth opened in a wordless gasp as he exhaled his final breath. Aladdin grimaced as he removed his sword and let the soldier fall lifelessly to the muddy ground. He turned to his second-in-command, a seasoned general by the name of Siddharth.

"That should have been the last of them, am I right?"

The general nodded.

"Aye, sultan, we've routed out the last of the enemy from this region." Siddharth coughed. "Now at last we have a solid foothold in Bharat's kingdom. We may finally begin the real work of marching through his kingdom and defeating him one city at a time."

Aladdin wiped blood and sweat wearily from his brow.

"I never thought that it would be so difficult just to begin a war of conquest such as this."

Siddharth nodded in understanding.

"Yes, well, the hard part is over. It would've been easier had Bharat not even tested us in the first place so that we wouldn't even had to have bothered with him. The man thinks he deserves to be sultan of all India, but he can't even conquer any of the smaller kingdom's. He was foolish to come after one so large and mighty as Agrabah. We shall take his land for our own, and you shall have the largest kingdom in India as a result, my sultan."

Aladdin thought on this.

"I don't know that I care about the size of my kingdom all that much, but I must admit, it does feel good to accomplish something; even something as bloody as all this."

Indeed, Aladdin felt a great pressure as a young sultan to add to the legacy of the already-great Agrabah. He did not want to be another pathetic sultan as Jasmine's father was; more content with stupid fucking wooden animals than with bettering his sultanate. Aladdin, who had lived as the lowest of the low under Jasmine's father's rule, realized just how much of an impact the sultan could have over those less-fortunate. By this conquest, Aladdin hoped to bring more riches to Agrabah, and thereby provide better lives for the peasants like he had previously been. But he had to admit, the cost was high. They had lost men along the way, although Bharat had lost thrice as many. Aladdin did feel a small twinge of guilt at killing so many, by his own sword and also by the swords of those who militantly followed his command.

Following Siddharth, they walked back to where a temporary camp was being set up. Aladdin and his general had the largest tents. He had tried to refuse the tent at first, but then Siddharth had told him that the men would just fight over who gets to sleep in the sultan's tent and that would ultimately lead to someone losing an eye or a hand or a foot. For the sake of unit cohesion, Aladdin ended up deciding to take the big tent.

As he walked up to his tent, a grizzled old sergeant walked up to him, giving him the proper salute and address.

"Your Militant Sultancy, we have lined up the prisoners of war that were taken today. They were either deserters of Bharat's military or fools who neglected to evacuate the city before it became a battleground."

"Very well. Bring them before me."

The sergeant saluted again, and barked an order into the distance. Soldiers came forward, leading a short line of bedraggled people. There were eleven men and three women. Aladdin appraised the prisoners.

"Are all of the men deserters?" he questioned. The sergeant said that they were.

"Well, and the penalty for desertion is death. Therefore as a sign of goodwill towards the Fool Sultan Bharat, we will carry out the lawful execution of his men for him."

The men all grinned and chuckled. Siddharth kept an impassive expression on his face, though he secretly approved.

Aladdin pulled a knife from his belt and walked up to the men. He then proceeded to walk down the line and slit the throat of each deserter. They dropped to the ground one after the other. Gurgling noises permeated the air as the life slipped reluctantly out of them.

The women trembled and whimpered. Aladdin stepped before them. Eyes darted around fearfully as the three women huddled together nervously.

"Sergeant," Aladdin spoke up with authority. "Gently and swiftly divest these women of their clothes." He waggled his knife at the women.

The sergeant stepped briskly forward, all business, and accepted Aladdin's knife. Making deft and deliberate cuts down the seams of each woman's articles of clothing, he soon backed away and there was cloth nowhere but on the ground. The women tried to cover their breasts and their slits, but Aladdin was still afforded a good view of each woman's physical features.

The first was much heavier set than the others, but to her credit she had quite a voluminous set of tits and was more attractive than not. Still, she was a little too fat and shapeless for Aladdin's taste. He moved on to the next girl.

This one had all of her curves in all of the right places. She had wide hips and a tiny waist. Thick toned thighs, and one hell of an ass, Aladdin had to admit. He imagined that she would be quite the fucktoy, but her face was rather unnatractive. Fucking her from behind was always an option, but he wanted to get a good look at the third girl before he settled.

Thankfully he didn't just take the previous girl immediately to his tent because the third girl was incredibly beautiful. She had a slight frame, and she wasn't tall, but neither was she overly short. Long black hair touched her butt, and her tight body was a sight to behold. Her warm caramel skin enticed Aladdin to look at her more, and he thoroughly enjoyed what he saw.

She reminded him of someone that he had seen before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on... Jasmine! She looked so much like Jasmine. Her nose was a different shape, her lips were formed more of a pout, and her breasts were a fair bit larger, but overall she was stunningly reminiscent of Aladdin's wife. He was very intrigued by this. Looking closer, he also saw that she had vibrant green eyes.

Reaching out, Aladdin grabbed this girl's wrist. She recoiled at his touch, but she didn't make a sound. She just looked up at him nervously.

"I'll take this one." said Aladdin, and he indicated that Siddarth should take his pick. Predictably, he chose the curvy girl, which left only the fat one.

"Sergeant," shouted out Aladdin. The soldier stood before him at attention. "The one that remains will be shared among you and the rest of the men, in order of rank."

The sergeant suppressed a greedy smile, and saluted Aladdin once more, who leaned in to say something more.

"Sergeant, ensure that she's not harmed, okay? At least nothing permanent."

The sergeant nodded, and then grabbed the fat woman's hand, leading her off into the center of the camp. Soon after, the woman's screams of fright could be heard, as well as the raucous shouting and laughter of the men. Skin slapping against skin could be heard as the sergeant began fucking the prisoner. Siddharth walked away with his curvaceous prize, who looked absolutely mortified.

Aladdin's girl let out a tiny squeak of fear as a particularly loud cry could be heard. The fat girl must've received the first load of cum on her face, because she cried out in the exact same way that every girl that ever ended up in the center of the camp did.

Pulling back the flap to his tent, Aladdin ushered the girl that so much resembled Jasmine inside. She scurried forward, and looked around frantically in the way that a trapped animal might. Hands raised placatingly, Aladdin tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "You're safe."

The girl didn't really seem to trust him and Aladdin couldn't blame her. He was going to have sex with her, but he at least wanted to try to ease her into it. That's how he had learned to do it over the past month that they had been on campaign. Otherwise, it was honestly just too much work. The girls put up too much of a fight for it to be worth it but if you slowly worked them into it, it wasn't as bad.

Aladdin removed his clothes and stood fully naked before the girl. She looked at him with uncertainty. Fingers outstretched, Aladdin gently caressed her face.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Sniffling, she tried again.

"Zahira." the girl said softly.

"Zahira." Aladdin repeated, looking deep into her green eyes. "You're very beautiful, Zahira."

She moaned out quietly in agony.

"I am not that beautiful," she insisted. "You do not want for me. My womanhood will bring so much of a curse upon your dick and you shall not have any children with your wife if you have sex with me. I cannot control this; it is how it is the way of the gods. They punish girls such as me who fuck men such as you."

Aladdin couldn't fully understand everything she said, as the dialect of her kingdom was slightly different than in Agrabah. The quaint accent she had was incredibly attractive to him, though. He shook his head at her words.

"You won't be punished. That's not how it works."

Looking her up and down again and admiring her tight, sexy, little body, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She tried to draw away, but her wrapped his arms around her and began to force himself upon her. He grabbed her breast and fondled it as he rubbed his hardening cock against her. She groaned out and pushed at Aladdin, but she wasn't very strong. Walking her backwards, he picked her up and tossed her onto his bed. Zahira lay there, spread out awkwardly, nervously awaiting what she knew was about to happen.

Aladdin climbed over on top of her and put her tits in his mouth, sucking on them and biting at her hard nipples. She moaned out softly, sniffling and sobbing all the while as well. Kissing his way down her body, Aladdin moved his mouth to between Zahira's legs and began eating her out. To his surprise, she let out a little cry of pleasure and gripped his hair tightly. She also clamped her thighs around his head.

After having tongued her pussy for awhile, Aladdin drew away from Zahira. He looked down at her, and she stared back at him with wide green eyes. He went to stand up and put his clothes back on. It wasn't in him to fuck her against her will.

As he went to stand, a hand shot out and grabbed his forearm. Zahira looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Your Majesty. I want that you may fuck me."

Aladdin stared into her eyes. His breathing quickened as his heart began to pound.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I do not want to force myself upon you."

Zahira nodded slowly.

"I am sure, my sultan. Put yourself within me. It is what I so desire for."

So Aladdin hesitantly climbed back over Zahira and began to rub the head of his cock on the lips of her pussy. He could feel her wetness, and this turned him on enough to fully harden his dick. He grabbed his length and shoved it inside her, beginning to fuck her hard. His balls slapped against her as he picked up his pace.

Zahira moaned out in ecstasy as Aladdin thrust his dick in and out of her tight slit. She reached up and dug her nails into his chest, scratching down his body. He growled at the pain and brought a hand to her throat, choking her lightly. She smirked and wrapped her legs around him as he pumped his cock inside her repeatedly. Aladdin slapped Zahira across her face and she responded by pulling him in for a kiss and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Due to how incredibly hot all of this was to Aladdin, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold his cum for very long. Zahira was far too sexy. He grit his teeth, rammed his cock deep inside of her warm, soft, wet pussy, and squirted her full of his hot cum. She cooed in appreciative surprise as she felt his fluid enter her. She brought him down for another passionate kiss and continued to gyrate against him, working to bring herself to orgasm. In another second, she did. Her pussy clenched Aladdin's dick as she leaned her head back and rode the waves of pleasure. When it was over, she collapsed in a heap on the bed and Aladdin lay down over her. He gave her gentle little kisses all over and she smiled happily.

"I am thankful, my sultan. I have never felt another man in me before, and I very much enjoyed experiencing it just now."

Aladdin said nothing. He just lay there and looked at Zahira, marveling at her beauty and her similarity to his wife. Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Jasmine. He wondered how she was doing back in Agrabah. Safe and sound, he was sure. Lazing about the castle, wishing there were an adventure to go on.

He tried not to think of her anymore, though, lest he feel too guilty for lying with another woman while he was away. He didn't try to justify it in his mind. It was wrong, what he was doing, and he knew that. But he wasn't going to stop. He needed to feel the touch of another woman somewhat regularly and for all he knew, he would be on this campaign against Bharat for years.

Anyway, Aladdin would take Zahira on campaign with him so that he could continue to enjoy her company. Once the war was over, he would go back home to his wife and things could go right back to normal. Curling up with Zahira, Aladdin closed his eyes and drifted off into contented sleep.

 _All the way back in Agrabah:_

Jasmine paced back and forth in Rajesh's room, awaiting the warlord's return. He had gone to find a good bottle of wine to share with her, and had assured her on his departure that when he returned, they could begin to get to know each other more physically. With this casually insinuous remark, he struck fear into Jasmine's heart. She knew it was only a matter of time before Rajesh tried to have his way with her. There had to be a way to stop this from happening, though; a way to defend herself. Jasmine thought hard as she paced. She didn't have a solution just yet, but she would be damned if she was just going to let this invader do whatever he wanted. Oh no, when he came back, Jasmine would have something for him. She would be ready. She _had_ to be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Hey guys just a quick disclaimer, this chapter gets really rough and r*pe does happen, and it's a little more played out than the previous scene with Aladdin and Zahira was. If you don't want to read that, I completely understand. It's a very serious situation and I don't take it lightly. Just know that in the end, I fully intend for Jasmine to have her justice.***

Jasmine continued to pace, thinking hard and trying to come up with some way or another to get herself out of this predicament. She walked naked back and forth in the Warlord Rajesh's room. He had had her locked up in his chambers and vowed that he would be there before long to 'pleasure her with his company', which was exactly what the queen hoped to avoid. She didn't intend to be raped that night.

Darting her eyes about and looking for an escape, she saw that there was but one window that might afford her a way out, but the trouble was that she was far too high in the air to hope to find some safe way down. She decided then that she would have to attack Rajesh and probably take him by surprise in doing so, so that she might have the upper hand against him. She cast her gaze across the room, looking for something that could be used as a weapon of some sorts. It seemed as though the room had been removed of all but the most essential furniture; a bed, a reclining couch, a washbasin, and a desk.

Jasmine hoped to find something sharp as she rummaged through the desk. However she found nothing. The drawers were quite empty. Becoming more and more desperate in her actions, Jasmine forced herself to think harder. Apparently she would have to get very creative. Cold sweat broke out on her skin and traveled slowly down her nude figure. Nerves were about to get the better of her. It was nothing but absolute luck that she cast her eyes again on the window, perhaps this time with a longing for a viable means of permanent escape one last time.

This revealed unexpectedly to her something that at last she felt like could be helpful. Padding across the sandstone floor in her bare feet, she grabbed the thick, soft, red rope that held back the long, heavy drapes over the window.

 _I suppose I shall have to strangle him. May the goddess grant me the strength to do the deed, both physically and emotionally._

Jasmine walked over next to the door and set herself up in such a way that by crouching there in the corner, she would be shielded from view as the wooden door was opened, and she would have the drop on the unsuspecting Rajesh when he entered. Still, her only fear was that she wouldn't have what it would take to kill the warlord. There was no way Jasmine was the first girl he took as his sexual property to do with as he pleased, and there was no way that she was the first to try and kill him. So that meant that she would have to be the first girl to successfully do so. Determination would be key, of that Jasmine was sure. In that corner she settled down to wait for her victim.

She came so close to nodding off at least three different times. Her chin fell into her chest and her eyelids were so heavy. Every time she would try to fight this overwhelming desire to sleep, though, and she would go cross-eyed with the effort. Hours must have gone by, Jasmine was convinced. She didn't know how much longer she could go without totally succumbing to that urge. It was one of these times when she came dangerously close to losing consciousness that she at last heard the approach of clomping boots on the stone beneath them.

Muscles all over her body tensed suddenly. Blood coursed through her body and her heart began to flinch with agitation beneath her bare breast. Trying to breathe as quietly as she could was difficult because of how anxious she had become. Her fingers tightened around the soft rope in her hands and she pulled it taut. Assured that it wasn't too long or too short, and just the right length for strangulation, Jasmine crouched in her corner.

A breeze in the room swirled through her legs and brushed against her bare sex, making her painfully aware of her complete nudity. The queen gritted her teeth. All the more reason to make Rajesh pay. She had been humiliated by Rishabh when he shot his cum all over her face, and then when she had been paraded in front of all the warlord's men completely naked. Then having to anticipate Rajesh forcing himself on her not only tonight, but possibly for the rest of her existence.

 _What kind of a man captures and rapes a woman with such a cavalier attitude? He has to feel some kind of guilt, does he not, for mentally and emotionally scarring a woman in such a way? And that's to say nothing of the physical toll-_

Here Jasmine's thoughts were cut short when she heard a groping and uncertain hand grip at the door handle. She refocused her attention. The door opened slowly and she heard shuffling steps enter the room. There was Rajesh right before her. He was looking around the room slowly and he swayed where he stood in a drunken manner.

Indeed, he was quite inebriated after celebrating his conquest with his men. After all, it wasn't every day that a warlord took one of the largest kingdoms in the land as his own. Elation struck Jasmine like a waterfall of cold water on the hottest day. She surprised herself when an almost wicked grin stretched across her lips. Would she really take pleasure in killing Rajesh?

Yes, she decided, and why shouldn't she? He had caused her so much pain already, and intended far more. Men like him did not deserve to live. There was no debate to be had in her mind. Resolve to carry this through was like a castle wall holding strong against the attack of a thousand revolutionaries.

Rajesh seemed to realize quickly that something wasn't right. Jasmine wasn't right where he had left her. She wasn't waiting on the bed, quivering under the bedcovers and waiting for the worst like all the other women he had abducted before had done. With a look of confused anger, Rajesh walked farther into the room and bent over to look under the bed. A more perfect opportunity couldn't have come Jasmine's way. She leaped out from her hiding place and swiftly threw her lithe figure upon the warlord's back, knocking him face-down to the floor. He lifted his head to roar out, red-faced and furious. The queen slipped the rope immediately around his neck and pulled back on it with all of her might. Rajesh's shouts of protest were abruptly cut short and he instead began to choke and gasp.

WIth his whole weight he bucked against Jasmine's attack, but she held on firmly and pulled the rope even tighter. In this way, she used his weight against him. The fear she was experiencing for the sake of her life gave her more fortitude than she would ever have in any other circumstance. Jasmine knew this and focused on that fear and channeling it into the brute power she needed.

On all fours, Rajesh coughed and sputtered. He wasn't putting up much of a fight now. It certainly helped that he had imbibed so much so foolishly. Now despite his tall, muscled body, he didn't stand much of a chance against Jasmine's surprise attack. Jasmine felt a rush of triumphant joy. She was going to do it; she was going to rid the world of this horrible fucking excuse for a man.

Rajesh collapsed fully onto the floor and went limp, though he wasn't gone yet. Jasmine could still hear him drawing painful, harsh breaths. From there it all happened in an instant and Jasmine was never sure exactly how it transpired, but the dying warlord must have tapped into the same fear-driven strength that she had because he pushed himself up with an incredible and unexpected burst of strength. Jasmine fell back and hit the stone with an agonizing impact which dazed her. Fingers slipped and rope fell free. Rajesh jumped up and stood looking down at her with an iron fury in his eyes. Displayed there was the hardiness of a man who had been close to death on more than one occasion.

Jasmine came to her senses and looked up to see Rajesh taking off his shirt. Lucidity was in his eyes now alongside the fury. Jasmine couldn't help but notice how toned Rajesh really was. His muscles stood out in sharp contrast on his body and his skin glistened with sweat from the alcohol and from fighting for his life.

"I'm shouldn't be surprised at you, the famed Queen Jasmine with all of her reknowned fire and feistiness." he said. He grabbed his waistband and dropped his pants around his ankles, revealing himself fully to her.

"But you'll soon regret your actions, of that you may be certain."

Jasmine gulped involuntarily at the sight of what was surely soon to be forced inside her. His manhood was soft, but it was growing harder and lengthening; it wasn't the largest cock Jasmine had seen, yet she was sure that it would cause some discomfort while being rammed mercilessly into her slit. Aladdin wasn't much smaller than Rajesh, but Jasmine was afraid of how much of an adjustment this cock was going to be. She couldn't help but laugh bitterly in her mind at herself for her analytical ponderings of her inevitable rape.

Grabbing her roughly by her arm, Rajesh brought Jasmine to her feet. With a rough shove, she was tossed back onto the bed. Jasmine considered trying to make a run for it, but she knew there was no way she was making it out of the castle undetected. Rajesh understood what she was thinking as he saw her glance at the door.

"You're not going anywhere, my queen." he growled lowly. "I have two men outside that door. How they didn't hear the commotion you made in trying to kill me, I can't begin to guess. They'll certainly be getting whipped at the post on the morrow for failing to protect their warlord.

"Their neglect matters not, however, as it relates to your escape. If you try to make it through that door, they'll promptly bring you back in here to me before you take two steps from the room."

Jasmine eyed Rajesh warily. Her thighs were pressed tight together, and her knees were drawn up into her chest. It was an automatic stance of defense.

"Perhaps they thought the noises of my attempted murder were actually the noises of me being violated."

Rajesh mused on this for a moment.

"You're probably right, actually." he said. "In that case, I'll make sure they only receive half of the standard amount of lashes."

The warlord knelt naked at the end of the bed there for a pregnant moment. Then he reached forward and grabbed Jasmine by her ankle, pulling her body toward him. She kicked out with her other foot reflexively but he caught that ankle as well. With twice the leverage against her now, he pulled her all the way into him swiftly. Jasmine's legs were on either side of him; he was between her legs and she could feel his length pressed obscenely up against her mound.

Everything about the situation suddenly became much too real for her. Her emotions, chiefly her fear, bubbled over and she began to struggle in earnest. Fighting back against Rajesh, she pounded at him and tried to squirm out of his reach. To her despair, however, Rajesh had some experience in this situations and held Jasmine down tightly. She could go nowhere and inflict no significant damage.

As Rajesh began to greedily rake his hands over her body, Jasmine realized she was fully at his disposal. He grabbed at her moderately-sized tits and began massaging them. This was where Jasmine's body first began to betray her thoughts and emotions, as her nipples hardened under her attacker's manipulation. She cursed her body.

Leaning down, Rajesh kissed Jasmine, roughly at first but then he softened his lips and allowed a little passion into his kiss. He ran his fingers up the back of her neck and then through her soft, thick, dark hair. When he pulled away from her, he tugged at her lip with his teeth and looked into her dusky eyes. This made Jasmine uncomfortable and she closed her eyes and looked away. Yet she felt a twinge in her gut and between her legs she could feel how soaking wet her sex was becoming. Very much against her will, Jasmine had become turned on by the kissing and biting and touching.

Rajesh traveled a gentle hand down Jasmine's body and slipped in-between her thighs. He grinned when he felt her wetness.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" he chuckled. "Does Aladdin know how much of a disgusting, dirty slut his queen is? I doubt it."

Rajesh slid two fingers into Jasmine's waiting pussy and began to curl them within her, stimulating her as she'd never been before.

"Worry not, Jasmine. I'm going to treat you like the whore you are, and you're going to fucking love it. I can tell."

He continued to explore her wet pussy and after a moment, Jasmine could not hold out any longer. She moaned loudly and Rajesh grinned again. He licked at her clit with his fingers still inside her. He nibbled at it a little too, which sent new waves of pleasure through Jasmine's body and she moaned yet again. Her breathing was becoming ragged.

"No... no... I don't... no." Jasmine tried to protest, but it was no use. Rajesh kept going.

"F-fuck. Oh fuck." Jasmine arched her back and pressed her pussy against Rajesh's mouth as she could feel his hot breath on her mound.

He was panting. He curled his fingers again inside her and kissed her clit and flicked his tongue on it a few times.

Jasmine stayed perfectly still, frozen in her approaching ecstasy, her back arched and her head pressed back into the bed. Then she cried out and came hard. Rajesh removed his fingers from her. He climbed over her and showed Jasmine her cum on his fingers.

"Open your mouth." he ordered.

Jasmine shook her head, mouth firmly shut. Rajesh slapped her not at all gently across the face.

"I said open your mouth, slut. I want you to suck your cum off my fingers. Look at how much you're enjoying this. So much cum."

Jasmine kept her mouth shut still. Rajesh reached down with both hands and began to force her mouth open. Jasmine's cum was smeared all over her mouth and chin in the attempt. Once he had forced her mouth open, he shoved his fingers in, but kept fingers from his other hand in there so that her jaw was fully extended and she had no hope of biting through anything. She let out a muffled groan of discomfort.

The fingers were removed. Rajesh slapped Jasmine's face again, then grabbed it so that her lips were puckered and kissed her. He bit down on her lip hard this time and it began to bleed.

Positioning himself between Jasmine's legs, Rajesh grabbed his length and rubbed the head of it on her slit. Jasmine whimpered. She realized then that she kind of wanted to feel his cock inside of her and she hated herself for that.

"Please don't." she said.

Rajesh looked down at her pleading eyes. Then he shoved his dick hard inside her. Jasmine let out a gasp and screwed her eyes shut at the pain. She was soaking wet, so his cock had slid in easily, but it was big enough to hurt her.

Thrusting up inside Jasmine's pussy, Rajesh began to fuck her in earnest. He grabbed at her throat and squeezed his fingers tight enough to choke her. Jasmine's eyes went wide with surprise and she gasped for air, but also she felt a warmth spread through her body as she neared orgasm. She was being turned on by Rajesh's rough play!

Jasmine began to unconsciously raise her hips to embrace Rajesh's cock forcing its way within her. She became aware also of how she had spread her legs wide to allow his length even deeper inside. As Jasmine realized all of this, she looked down to see Rajesh's cock sliding in and out of her pussy and she got obscene pleasure out of this. She was somehow getting off at the idea and act of Rajesh taking control and taking all of the responsibility and choice out of her hands. Jasmine was completely at the warlord's mercy and she was loving it, against every bit of sense that she had. She thought it was so wrong how much she was enjoying this, but at the same time she felt that she wanted it in the moment. How could it be wrong if it was what she wanted?

Rajesh reached down and slapped Jasmine across the face. She moaned out and without paying attention, reached a hand behind his neck and ran her fingers up through his hair and then back down to dig her nails into his skin as she felt herself about to cum.

Rajesh saw in her eyes that she was close.

"Cum for me, my little slut." he goaded her, his eyes alight with perverse pleasure at her being unable to resist reaching completion despite it all happening against her will.

"Cum on daddy's cock." he urged. To encourage her even more, he rubbed her clit with his thumb and started ramming himself harder into her. Then, he put two fingers into her mouth and his thumb below her jaw, exploring her mouth lewdly. Jasmine clamped down her teeth firmly but not painfully and began to suck softly at his fingers. She looked away from his piercing and ravenous gaze as she came suddenly. Her pussy clenched down on Rajesh's member and he gritted his teeth.

Reaching down, Rajesh grabbed Jasmine's hips and dug his fingernails into her soft, dusky skin. Anchoring himself this way, he penetrated her as deeply as he could and Jasmine felt his hard cock throb within her. Following the twitching of his cock, she felt his warm juices spurt inside her. She groaned out and wished that he hadn't finished inside her. What a horrible thing it would be if she somehow ended up with her rapist's child inside her. Yet, as she thought about it, she felt a small twinge of licentious pleasure somewhere within her. To be impregnated by the man who had taken complete control over her slight body and had imposed his will upon her not only for sexual gratification but also for the furthering of his bloodline. There was something so natural and animalistic about it all that Jasmine could not resist being intrigued and entranced by it.

Having collapsed on top of her to catch his breath, his cock still inside her now soft, Rajesh rolled off her and when his cock pulled out Jasmine felt suddenly and strangely empty. She curled up on her side into a tight ball and screwed her eyes shut. Rajesh pulled her up against his warm, somewhat hairy body and after a few moments Jasmine could hear that he had fallen asleep with his arm around her. Jasmine tried to ignore that. She didn't dare try to leave the bed or move much at all. She didn't want to prompt Rajesh to violate her again that night.

Eventually, Jasmine too fell asleep as she tried to process what had happened. She may have enjoyed it in part, but after it was all over, she hated what Rajesh had done. But she didn't think it would be a very black and white situation from that night onward. Some part of her refused to hate Rajesh himself. With her head whirling in circles in this way, Jasmine fell asleep, knowing that no matter what happened her life would never be the same. She also knew that she would find a way to take back control of her life, and her body, and her emotions, and all the rest of her being. Then once she had her control back, she would be unstoppable and with mighty power she would enforce her will on any and all. She was a queen after all...

What a pleasant thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It was on the battlefield that Aladdin now felt truly at home. Such a strange thing for a street rat like himself to find so strong a bloodlust within. He surmised that it must be the feeling of absolute power; the act of deciding whether another nameless man should live or die. Aladdin enjoyed choosing death for his enemies. After all, they had come after him; he hadn't provoked them in the slightest. Agrabah's sultan had been peacefully going about his own business within his own region when the foreigners came seeking blood and conquest. Conquest was nowhere to be found and they in turn spilled more blood than their supposedly vicious natures could handle. Aladdin's military was aggressive and swift. The element of conquest that took the longest was simply getting from one place to another, moving the entire military of Agrabah. There were elephants with wooden platforms atop their back carrying food, bandages, and other supplies; a whole cavalry unit that brought with them thousands of men on horses; and many foot soldiers besides, many of whom guided oxen pulling along wooden carts loaded up with tent poles and great swaths of canvas. Setting up his men within the government of each region they conquered also provided a challenge. As they went, they got closer and closer to Bharat's central region, which was the site of his palace. Aladdin had seen Bharat leading his men on the battlefield, but it was always from the rear and he consistently left as soon as he saw the battle was to be lost. It was a wonder his men still followed his orders despite his cowardice. Aladdin certainly could find no respect for the man.

Hearteningly, though, the campaign would soon be over and Aladdin and his armies would be able to return home after ensuring that a new vizier be placed in charge of Bharat's kingdom, beneath Aladdin's reign. Agrabah would grow threefold with the conquest of Bharat's lands. Aladdin thrilled at the very thought. He knew Jasmine would be proud of his deeds. Aladdin tried not to think of Jasmine often, however.

Another way Aladdin enjoyed wielding his power was over Zahira. She had become an official member of his war council and had been dragged from region to region to serve as a "consulting escort to the sultanate". It had taken some time for Zahira to grow used to Aladdin but now when he would return to his tent at night, weary from his plottings with the war council, she no longer struggled and fought his advances. She hadn't struggled much the first time, and indeed she had asked for Aladdin to penetrate her, but then she went through a period of disgust and regret and pushed Aladdin away and fought against him. He would force himself upon her in a few of those instances. But that did not last long. Now she no longer fought at all. Instead, she serviced him more than eagerly. Aladdin was surprised at this change that had come but a few weeks ago, albeit pleasantly so. He still enjoyed being rough with her when he fucked her, however, and Zahira enjoyed this as well. Sometimes she would play rough right along with him, biting him and scratching him all over, drawing blood and leaving red marks everywhere. The pain from this only excited Aladdin further and caused him to ram his cock into her even harder.

Besides the sex however, Zahira was also a great confidant to Aladdin. She would listen to whatever he had to say about the machinations of the conquest, and would give him advice and comfort him when he wept for the loss of so many men and boys from Agrabah's soldiers.

Indeed, Aladdin was becoming quite confused in regards to his feelings about her. It was something bordering on love. Certainly it was more than just simple carnal lust. She meant something to him. He actually cared quite a bit about her. Shaking his head, Aladdin tried to clear these thoughts. He was married to an amazing woman; Zahira was just a whore with which to pass the time and use as he wished in order to get a release after a hard fought day on the battlefield. That was all she was. In the next city they captured, he would find someone new to take, that way he did not rely on Zahira alone for entertainment. He needed to cleanse his mind and soul from her for a few days. Then, when he no longer felt so strongly for her, he could return just to enjoy her body.

Therefore, when Aladdin's men had finished rounding up all of the stragglers in the next city, he had the enemy soldiers executed as per usual, and then took stock of the local women. Actually there were many to choose from here, but not many of them were worth looking at. There were, however, two beautiful young women dressed in red belly dancer outfits with the characteristic red sheer veil covering the lower half of their faces. This brought attention to their large, warm brown eyes. Aladdin was impressed by their beauty immediately.

"I'll take the belly dancers," he notified Siddharth, his general.

"Excellent choice, Majesty. We found them hiding at a bar downtown where they surely work as dancers to entertain paying customers. But it was a very nice bar, and so they must've been entertaining some rich folk. They must be the highest quality 'talent' around." commented Siddharth, looking the girls up and down quite voraciously. "I'll have them brought to your tent immediately."

After his nightly ritual of sitting through war council with his generals and advisors, Aladdin walked back to his tent. As he came upon the flap to his tent, nodding to the guards just outside it, he was suddenly reminded that there were two new women inside to entertain him tonight and he got more than a little excited. With a small grin to himself, he walked into his tent. There sat on his bed the two belly dancers in the same attire they had before, still wearing the veils. One was braiding the other's hair. They both looked up nervously as he entered, but he waved his hand casually.

"Please, continue. Her hair will look nice once it's braided." Yet, he realized that it would also remind him of Jasmine. But he pushed that thought from his mind and focused on the beauty of the two girls before him. They were in good shape, presumably due to their line of work, and had toned stomachs, round asses, and shapely legs. Aladdin sat down on a large overturned urn and watched as the one girl finished braiding the other's hair. Once she finished, she looked over at him with uncertainty.

"I want you both to dance for me," said Aladdin. He took off his light cotton shirt and exposed his defined pecs and abs, leaning back to enjoy the show he was about to see. The girl who had been braiding hair stood up but the other seemed reluctant to move. After she stood she began to gyrate her hips slightly and began to perform a restrained version of a belly dance for a few beats. Aladdin sighed and pointed at the other girl still kneeling on the bed.

"She needs to dance, too."

The one who was standing just stood there fearfully.

"What are your names?" Aladdin asked, trying to put them somewhat at ease.

"I am Adhira and she is Gazala," answered the one who danced. Aladdin turned to the one on the bed.

"Come on, little Gazala. Don't be boring; dance. It is your profession, after all."

Gazala began to tremble but did not move a muscle otherwise. Aladdin felt his temper rising and his patience leaving him. But before he had time to react, the flap to his tent was drawn back and in came Zahira. She quickly took stock of the situation and walked over to Aladdin, sitting down swiftly on his lap. She was quite at ease.

"How have you been, my sultan? Am I in time for the performance?"

Aladdin chuckled in spite of himself. "As of yet, they have been too nervous to perform for me at all."

Zahira shook her head and gave a small laugh, batting her eyes and standing. "Well that won't do at all. I shall have to warm them up." And with that, Zahira swiftly removed her clothes and stood naked before Adhira. Then she leaned in, lifted Adhira's veil, and kissed the dancer full on her lips. The girl's eyes widened in shock. An even more suprising thing happened, however, when nervous little Gazala slowly crept off the bed and stood before Zahira as she drew away to look at the shorter girl before her.

"I want a kiss, as well," she said quietly. Zahira chuckled.

"But, of course," she said graciously and leaned down slightly to press her lips against Gazala's. Then, to Aladdin's utter fascination, it became a tangle of the three of them, kissing back and forth between them. Zahira deftly began to divest the other girls of their bralettes and pantaloons, but leaving their sheer red veils still covering the lower halves of their faces.

Before long, all three of them were naked and had moved themselves to the bed. Zahira was licking Gazala's sex greedily as Adhira attended to her pert nipples. The girls were kissing each other through the veils, as well as lifting them to lick at each other and suck on their clits, and nipples, and tongues. Aladdin stood and dropped his pants, his cock already quite hard. He walked over to where Gazala's head was on the bed and looked down at her expectantly. The girl looked back up at him with her large doe eyes and licked her lips with uncertainty. Adhira reached behind Gazala and pushed her head up and forward until her soft lips were pressed against Aladdin's throbbing dickhead. As Adhira pushed, Gazala allowed the cock to split open her lips and she took Aladdin's length within her warm, wet mouth. It did not take her long to figure out to use suction and she began to move back and forth along his shaft and she quickly became adept at sucking cock.

Aladdin drew himself away before he came too early, but still his manhood was oozing precum. Making a quick decision, Aladdin assumed that Gazala was the most likely to still be a virgin as she was obviously the youngest and the least comfortable with the sexual acts that were being performed although she was picking it up quickly. So he gently pulled Adhira and Zahira away and paired them up so they could play with each other. Zahira turned her back to the large tentpost in the center of the room and leaned against it. Then she grabbed Adhira none too gently by her hair and guided her to her knees and the girls head to between her thighs. As Adhira licked and sucked, Zahira gyrated her hips and pressed her moderately hairy mound forcefully against her mouth. Zahira leaned her head back and moaned, her silky brown hair cascading down her toned, almond-colored back.

Aladdin turned back to the bed, where Gazala lay waiting nervously, her hands covering her breasts, and her thighs pressed tightly together to hide her slit. He climbed up onto the bed, and gently kissed her. Gazala kissed him back, moaning softly. Aladdin worked his hand down between her thighs and he slipped a finger into her pussy, marveling at how tight it was around his middle finger.

"Have you ever had a man inside you before, little Gazala?" Aladdin asked the young girl. She nodded and looked up at him nervously.

"I laid with one of my brother's friends once. He was the first man whoever paid any attention to me. I should have waited for marriage, though. I-I still feel ashamed for what I did."

"There's nothing to be ashamed about for allowing yourself to feel pleasure," Aladdin told her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She closed her eyes and moaned, reaching up and gripping his arms tightly, digging her nails in as she spread her legs slowly, unconsciously, and thrusted her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

Aladdin was rock hard and his sole desire was to fill her insides with his length. He positioned himself above her, and rubbed the head of his cock across her pussy lips. Gazala opened her eyes and looked up at Aladdin.

"Enter me," she begged. "I want to feel your hardness within me. I'm aching for you."

Aladdin did not need to be asked twice. He grabbed the base of his cock and slowly began to slide the tip between her thighs. Grunting, he began to apply more pressure.

"Fuck, you're so tight, little Gazala."

She nodded, biting her lip and reaching to place her hands on his ass and pull him deeper within her. She spread her legs even wider and Aladdin could feel that he was so deep inside her that his balls would not let him go further. Gently, he began to fuck her. As he thrust in and out of her, he heard Zahira cry out loudly and he could tell that she was cumming in Adhira's mouth.

"Adhira, come attend to me," he called out.

She came over to him and climbed up on the bed, next to where Gazala was gripping the bed sheets, her smallish tits moving in rhythm with Aladdin's thrusts.

"Let Gazala taste the wetness between your legs and let me taste your lips," he said.

Adhira smiled and climbed atop Gazala's face, groaning as the smaller girl stuck out her tongue and prodded at Adhira's clit. Adhira responded in kind by gently gyrating on Gazala's extended tongue. Aladdin grabbed Adhira by the throat and none-too-gently pulled her in for a rough kiss. As they parted for breath, he bit her lower lip hard, drawing small droplets of blood. Zahira stood next to Aladdin, running her hands up and down his body, intermittently playing with his hair like she knew he liked. She also would grab at Adhira's breasts, pinching her dark brown nipples.

Aladdin continued to kiss Adhira between breaths, fucking Gazala harder now. He could feel that she was approaching orgasm. Without stopping to think, Aladdin slapped Adhira across the face, grabbed her by the throat and pushed off of Gazala. Adhira's face showed surprise, but she didn't say anything. She just walked over to Zahira and began kissing her intensely.

Aladdin squeezed Gazala's tits and kissed her neck and bit it gently and passionately. Gazala was breathing heavy, moaning and telling Aladdin how good he felt inside her. Aladdin put his thumb in her mouth and she sucked on it intently, looking up at him with her big doe eyes that looked almost sad. Then she came, involuntarily biting down on Aladdin's thumb. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock and he responded in kind by slamming his dick into her even more roughly.

"I'm going to fill you with my cum," he told Gazala, as he could feel his cock swelling, and his balls tingling as they were ready to spill over into her body.

Gazala didn't react how he expected, though. She shook her head and tried to push him off.

"I cannot bear your child, master, I cannot." She looked around wildly. Aladdin paused for a moment, then kept fucking her. He would be damned if he didn't get what he wanted. It felt much better to finish inside of the woman instead of letting his seed spill out uselessly on her body.

"Please do not fill me, please please, I will forever be shamed," Gazala begged repeatedly. Adhira took notice, and tried to come to her rescue, grabbing at Aladdin from behind and attempting to pull him away from her. But Zahira grabbed the unsuspecting woman and pushed her up against the giant center tent pole.

"You do not get to spoil my master's pleasure," she said. Her eyes threatened pain if Adhira tried to fight anymore. As she was not a particularly brave woman, Adhira did not put up a fight and helplessly watched on with Zahira as Gazala continued to struggle uselessly against Aladdin. He had both of her wrists in one hand, pinning them above her head, and he continued to rail away at her pussy. As she watched, Zahira opened her legs and began to rub her bare, wet pussy up against Adhira's thigh. Adhira was disgusted that Zahira was seemingly turned on by Aladdin's domination of Gazala, but she just looked up at the top folds of the tent and closed her eyes, trying to ignore what was happening to her and the smaller woman on the bed.

Breathing raggedly, Aladdin knew he was moments away from cumming. Grabbing Gazala's single, thick braid, he held her in place and shoved his dick as far inside her as he could. With a grimace, he released inside her, filling the girl up with his warm, sticky fluid. Groaning loudly, he repeatedly slammed himself into her, his cock throbbing as the waves of pleasure flooded within him. Moments later, Zahira, who had been moaning and pulling Adhira even tighter against her mound, screamed out loudly and came all over the woman's thigh. She then let Adhira go, and walked over to Aladdin and began to kiss him passionately as Gazala finally was able to push herself away and go run into a corner, cum dripping from between her legs.

Adhira and Gazala slept in that same corner, on the finest furs and silks, but neither of them felt comforted by the opulence. Zahira and Aladdin cuddled up in his bed and both fell asleep immediately, both satiated and pleased.

When morning came and Siddharth came to wake up his sultan, Aladdin ordered him to give Adhira and Gazala each equal amounts of gold, which when combined would be enough to construct a bar for them to own and run and profit handsomely off of. Additionally, he stated that he wanted sultanate protection decreed for them and their future establishment. So, a piece of parchment stating this, and with the royal seal emblazoned upon it, was presented along with the gold to the women, who said nothing for fear of losing their lives and subsequently went on their way into the distant town they had been taken from.

Aladdin did not feel bad in the slightest for what he had done. He was the sultan and he took what he wanted; it was his royal share of wealth to enjoy what he had within his empire. This included the women who fell under his rule. Something else weighed on his mind more as Zahira walked up to him wearing a matching set of emerald bralette and pantaloons, bestowing upon him a sultry kiss and then going on her way to her personal horse. As they rode off together side by side, Zahira held herself proudly, in the way that a sultan's longtime mistress might. She was secure in her position, he could tell. She liked her position of power at his side, and Aladdin hazarded a guess that she loved him, at least to some degree. What troubled Aladdin, however, was that he felt deep within him that he loved her as well. Jasmine was not forgotten, she was still his first true love.

Yet he felt strongly about Zahira, and wanted a life with her. Indeed, it thrilled him to imagine her sitting next to him on Jasmine's throne in Agrabah. He also felt guilty, though, when he stopped to consider that this would mean Jasmine would have been thrown out onto the streets in this vivid fantasy. A sultan could not have two queens; the law forbade it. Perhaps he could keep her on as one of his trusted advisors. But what was he thinking? She would never agree to that. No, Jasmine was just as fiery and feisty as Zahira was. Aladdin knew she would put up a fight. Aladdin rode on, troubled, contemplating the many facets of his emotional turmoil. It wasn't made any easier when Zahira rode closer up to him and reached over, placing a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. Her words made his stomach churn.

"What troubles the love of my life so deeply?" she asked. In her eyes, Aladdin could see she loved him greatly.

 _Back in Agrabah..._

"Curse the fucking gods," Jasmine muttered to herself under her breath. "Why do they mock me like this?"

She reached up and ran her finger through her hair and dug into her scalp. She could feel her heart racing and tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach, as everything that had led to this moment tumbled about endlessly in her mind.

It had been two months since she had first been raped by Rajesh. Thank the stars, he had been called away a few days after to fight off a band of raiders at the outskirts of Agrabah. With a wry smile in spite of the situation, she thought how Rajesh took better care of the city than her own father had. Mostly what Jasmine cared about was that she had only had to submit to Rajesh a handful of other nights before reports had rolled in of violent attackers trying to infiltrate the edge of the city, pillaging farms and the homes of peasants. Rajesh told Jasmine that if he let this go unchecked, it wouldn't be long before someone was killing him in his sleep to take what was his.

"Who knows," he said as he walked his horse out of the main courtyard and into the city as he and most of his men prepared to head out, "The men that would take over after my death might not treat you as well as I have." With that, he galloped off.

Jasmine gritted her teeth and imagined crushing Rajesh's skull repeatedly. But it wasn't as simple as just killing him, because all that would do is open up the door to his second-in-command Rishabh to take his place. If there was anyone that Jasmine hated more than Rajesh, it was his lieutenant. That skinny, despicable, evil degenerate was the only person Jasmine feared more than Rajesh, solely for the fact that she knew his sexual desires were far more twisted.

Yet, there was another reason that Jasmine could not just simply kill Rajesh and be done with it. Tears began to flow freely as she hugged her stomach and rocked back and forth where she sat on the floor. A lifelong dream of hers had come to fruition, but she cursed the gods yet again, up and down the nearly endless list of their names, because she could not be happy about that. She felt a mental fog roll through her conflicted mind. Jasmine cried out in anger and despair as she imagined what it was going to be like for the upcoming months and perhaps even years as she carried, birthed, and cared for her and Rajesh's child.

"Why do the gods mock me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Curse the fucking gods," Jasmine muttered to herself under her breath. "Why do they mock me like this?"

She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair and dug into her scalp. She could feel her heart racing and tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach, as everything that had led to this moment tumbled about endlessly in her mind.

It had been two months since she had first been raped by Rajesh. Thank the stars, he had been called away a few days after to fight off a band of raiders at the outskirts of Agrabah. With a wry smile in spite of the situation, she thought how Rajesh took better care of the city than her own father had. Mostly what Jasmine cared about was that she had only had to submit to Rajesh a handful of other nights before reports had rolled in of violent attackers trying to infiltrate the edge of the city, pillaging farms and the homes of peasants. Rajesh told Jasmine that if he let this go unchecked, it wouldn't be long before someone was killing him in his sleep to take what was his.

"Who knows," he said as he walked his horse out of the main courtyard and into the city as he and most of his men prepared to head out, "The men that would take over after my death might not treat you as well as I have." With that, he galloped off.

Jasmine gritted her teeth and imagined crushing Rajesh's skull repeatedly. But it wasn't as simple as just killing him, because all that would do is open up the door to his second-in-command Rishabh to take his place. If there was anyone that Jasmine hated more than Rajesh, it was his lieutenant. That skinny, despicable, evil degenerate was the only person Jasmine feared more than Rajesh, solely for the fact that she knew his sexual desires were far more twisted.

Yet, there was another reason that Jasmine could not just simply kill Rajesh and be done with it. Tears began to flow freely as she hugged her stomach and rocked back and forth where she sat on the floor. A lifelong dream of hers had come to fruition, but she cursed the gods yet again, up and down the nearly endless list of their names, because she could not be happy about that. She felt a mental fog roll through her conflicted mind. Jasmine cried out in anger and despair as she imagined what it was going to be like for the upcoming months and perhaps even years as she carried, birthed, and cared for her and Rajesh's child.

"Why do the gods mock me?"

 _Later..._

After some days spent in miserable isolation in her room, tears flowing in a nigh-constant stream down her face, Jasmine realized what she had to do. That did not mean she was happy with the sole option that was given her; the thought of endangering herself in the manner she was about to only added to her generally sick feeling with regard to the thought of Rajesh's child growing inside her. She knew she wasn't having Rajesh's child, but she wanted a child badly and there were entities who could help. Deep magic that had been around since the dawn of her peoples. What worried her, however, was the fact that there was always a price.

 _I must go to the witches. Twisted as they may be, only they can help me._

Thus, she went. Slipping out of the palace gardens was no difficult feat, as she had done it many times. Yes, the guards that Rajesh had left behind would eventually find out she had gone, but Jasmine prayed to Allah that she could come up with a lie good enough for them upon her return. Once she was over the walls and among the commoners in disguise, she made her way to the seedy outskirts of Agrabah that she knew about only from her mother, who often used to consort with the occultists that populated that part of her kingdom.

In fact, it was a particularly malicious sorcerer who had turned Jasmine's mother mad whence she had spurned his advances. The sorcerer could not stand to be denied and thus cast numerous spells upon Jasmine's mother that caused her to see horrific visions before her, and hear demonic voices that only she was privy to. Jasmine and her father knew nothing of the sorcerer at first and so were shocked by the change they saw. They tried to help her, but every solution, whether medicinal or magical, was to no avail. Eventually, she began to follow the commands of the ethereal whispers in the hopes that they would be satisfied and subsequently release her from their torment. She stripped naked and walked into the center of town carrying only a jewelled dagger, remaining unmolested as she went only due to the sheer surprise of the commoners. Jasmine knew that none of them could fathom how to react to their queen walking fully nude among them. Once she reached the platform in the center of town from which the criers would announce decrees and the like, Jasmine's mother climbed upon it and brandished the dagger. Without making a sound, she plunged the dagger into her womanhood and drew the dagger up along her body to her belly, spilling her insides at the behest of a cruel sorcerer. He was later found and summarily executed. A necromancer was hired and he traced the magic that remained on Jasmine's mother's body back to a hovel in the same part of town that Jasmine now ventured into.

In Jasmine's mind, the beheading suffered by the sorcerer was not payment enough for his sins, and she certainly held an amount of hatred still for those who bent magic to their will and used it to cause others pain. In this unfortunate instance, though, she had no option. There was no safe way to solve her problem without the help of the supernatural.

She walked the dark and dirty streets of the magical corner of Agrabah until she came upon a hut with a wooden sign staked in front that proclaimed the magical abilities of the witch within. Apparently, she specialized in the manipulation of human tissue. Jasmine had known more than a few of the ladies of the court to come to women such as these to have noses made smaller here and tits made larger there. She had even heard tell of one such lady, a concubine of her father's as a matter of fact, getting her womanhood endowed with razor sharp teeth. Jasmine wasn't so sure that she believed this fantastical bit of gossip, though. She imagined it to be too painful to walk around with those extra additions inside, yet she always was forced to entertain this story being a possibility as that particular concubine did happen to get sent out of the palace indefinitely soon after the gossip began to circulate.

In any case, outside the door of this witch's dwelling, she was wracked with doubt and indecision. She was saved having to ponder any longer, however, when the door in question creaked open forebodingly. A ragged gray form was revealed to her and after some inspection she realized that it was in fact a woman wrapped in a coarse gray cloak. Upon locating her face among the frizzled gray hairs and frayed edges of the cloak, Jasmine was unable to pick out any remarkable aspects there. It was a face like every other elderly woman she had ever seen and she had a hard time holding the face in focus. The wrinkled coffee-colored skin was all she could identify, but the size and shape of the face and its features remained a mystery just a moment after she looked and was able to pick something out. Yet, Jasmine knew for sure that the face remained the same the entire time; it was not a physical trick but a psychic one.

"Come within, woman, and be at peace." The simultaneously familiar and unidentifiable form beckoned with an unrecognizable appendage. Jasmine felt urgently compelled to obey. She tripped lightly along the path and up the steps, into the elderly crone's abode.

It was suffocatingly dark inside the hut and Jasmine struggled to peer through the shadowy interior to see where the witch had gone off to. As she crept cautiously forward, she felt a poke in the small of her back. She whipped around in fear and surprise to see the boundless form of the woman beckoning her into another room. So Jasmine followed. She found herself in a high-ceilinged room that had more light than the entrance, light which emanated solely from a fireplace on the far end of the space. There were intricate silks draped across the lone window and Jasmine found herself momentarily occupied with the fact that they should've been far too expensive for the likes of a commoner such as this to afford. But quickly she realized that this was no commoner; the witch was something else altogether. Along one curved section of wall, off to Jasmine's right as she walked through the arched doorway, was a pile of cushions and silk coverings. The witch eased herself slowly into some of the cushions and picked up the hose of a hookah and placed the bit in her mouth, drawing the smoke into her lungs and releasing it through her nostrils and the corners of her mouth. Silence hung so heavily in the air as Jasmine approached and sat nervously on the cushions that she could hear the bubbling of the hookah as the witch smoked and looked off into the indeterminable distance.

Time passed and Jasmine really didn't want to be the first to speak. Fear and apprehension had her heart feeling as though it had turned to stone within her chest and her stomach was constricted into a minute ball of flesh. The witch just sat there, puffing incessantly at the hookah, filling the room up with a fog of smoke that caused Jasmine's eyes to water and her lungs to ache. Finally, her impatience betrayed her, and Jasmine spoke.

"Please, good woman, I need your help."

There was no reply. Jasmine tried again.

"I'm desperate, honestly I- I don't know where else to go or what else to do."

The witch turned suddenly, her attention no longer spanning into the infinite, but instead focused harshly on Jasmine. The princess shrank before the power of the gaze. The features of that face were still impossible to perceive, except for the eyes. The eyes were pitch black mostly, except for colored lights that oscillated and shined within. Indeed, Jasmine realized that the eyes themselves radiated light.

"We are called Aadhya, be warned our powers are endless." The old woman opened her mouth when she spoke, but did not move her lips or her jaw, and the voice that issued forth was as impossible to characterize as the face of the witch.

Jasmine was even more shaken and frightened. Aadhya, she knew, was a name meaning _first power_ , referring to the ancient magic that had built the world and caused it to spring forth into being. The fact that this witch called herself that, and indeed was so mystic, caused Jasmine to wonder if she was consorting with the gods.

"Greetings, mighty A-Aadhya," Jasmine said, shakily bending herself into a sort of bow. The witch still sat there with her mouth sagging slightly open, her eyes staring forward at Jasmine, the colored lights still swirling about the endless black within. Again, a voice rang out powerfully within the small hut.

"We accept your greetings and your deference, O Jasmine of Agrabah. For what reason have you sought out our boundless energies?"

"I am pregnant with a child that was forced upon me by a hateful man."

The witch, or the beings within her in any case, were silent for a moment. It seemed that they were pondering this information.

"You wish us to remove this burden from your belly," Aadhya said. It was a statement, not a question. Jasmine took a deep breath.

"No, thank you exalted Aadhya. I wish something more difficult."

Rumbling laughter emanated from the empty mouth of the old woman.

"You have no idea what is difficult to us or what is painfully simple, ignorant woman," said Aadhya. "However, we appreciate your consideration for the gravity of your request. Speak your request, and then we shall respond with our price."

Jasmine balked. _Price? I hadn't considered price,_ she thought. _No matter, I must give whatever sum they ask; I have no other recourse._

"Very well, powerful Aadhya; I ask that you change the child within me to no longer have the humanity of Rajesh mixed in with mine. Instead, I wish you to make the child mine and Aladdin's, and I am willing to give whatever you ask. I cannot have Rajesh's child, it must be Aladdin's."

"What you ask is indeed tediously simple. We shall not perform this feat for you."

Jasmine felt a stab of wild fear.

"Please, I beg of you. Do not leave me forlorn," she said.

"Worry not, beautiful Jasmine of Agrabah, wife to Aladdin, the Diamond in the Rough, and concubine to Rajesh, Tiger's Bane. You shall be bestowed with this-"

The witch lifted a hand and within it materialized a golden lamp, which was then proffered forth to Jasmine. She took it and looked at it in wonder. The lamp's dull gold surface was scratched and worn. All told, it looked ancient. Surprisingly, Jasmine also noticed that it was warm to the touch; it did not have the cold touch of other metal surfaces.

"This lamp," Aadhya continued, "contains the most powerful djinni to ever be constrained to the limits of this world. Aadhya ourselves created this fickle and mighty being. After a time, he decided to turn wicked and try to form some ill-fated rebellion against our reign. Thus, we bound him to this lamp and also unto the service of whomever rubs it and beckons him forward to do their bidding.

"You have only to summon this reprehensible djinni and tell him your request, and it shall be done."

Jasmine looked again at the lamp and felt a thrill of relief within her, knowing that her problem was now going to be solved and that she would no longer have to fear bearing her rapist's child.

"I thank you with my whole heart, wonderful Aadhya. I am forever grateful."

The witch stared ahead, impassive as ever.

"Your gratitude is most welcome and well-received, Jasmine of Agrabah. Now comes the matter of our price for bestowing upon you the lamp of the wicked djinni. We have but one small request."

There was no hesitation in Jasmine's response.

"Name it."

Before her, the form of the ancient witch blurred more than it had been previously and began to grow in size. Her shape twisted and reformed tumultuously. Within the changing form, Jasmine saw the same uncompromising blackness filled with the swirling colored lights that shined about the smoke-filled room, catching their colored rays upon the gray particles in the air. After a time, the form solidified decisively and before Jasmine stood a massive jackal-headed male. The figure was bare-chested and wearing only a rough canvas tunic around his waist. The human body was muscular and defined, the jackal head was alert, it's ears perked and nose twitching. The being itself radiated immense power. Jasmine could feel it pulsing outward and through her. She was immediately humbled before it.

"Again, name your request, Mighty One, and I shall give you whatever sum you ask," Jasmine said.

Aadhya said nothing. Instead, it tilted its jackal head to regard her intently. It also began to pant softly, whether consciously or unconsciously, Jasmine could not tell. Then, Aadhya began to remove its tunic, and suddenly its enormous manhood was displayed before Jasmine. She wasn't necessarily surprised that its genitals were human, but she was certainly grateful.

"We desire you, Queen of Agrabah. Your human form pleases us in a way no other ever has. You shall attend to our needs, and then your debt will be paid in full."

Jasmine could not stop a look of horror from creeping across her face.

"Why can you not just bestow upon me this gift without some condition that ruins my integrity even further?"

The jackal said nothing, not moving a single muscle.

"I have already been forced against my will to lose my marital integrity and betray my husband's trust," she continued. "That is why I'm in this predicament in the first place. Please, I beg of you, ask for something other than this."

"We cannot," the jackal-headed warrior sighed. "It is rare that Aadhya comes to such an easy agreement on what we shall request in payment, and now that we have, there is no way we shall so quickly come to agreement on some other suitable toll. Surely, you can't wait the years it would take for us to find something else to agree on."

Jasmine lowered her head dejectedly. She had no other option, and she didn't want to risk the being getting angry with her. Her mother had told her all of the stories about what happened to young girls that dared to impugn wrathful, cosmic entities.

"Very well," she said. "I present my body for your leisure."

The jackal-headed warrior took a step closer, towering over Jasmine. Aadhya, in their current guise, twitched their nose and sniffed deeply.

"You smell intoxicating; your name does you fair complement. We can smell how you have wreathed yourself in desert jasmine. This pleases us."

Indeed, just that morning she had dipped her fingers in jasmine oil and trailed it down from her collarbone, in between her breasts. She always felt more at peace when she was surrounded by that calming scent.

Jasmine was brought sharply back down to the events in the hut as Aadhya grabbed at their tunic and released the clasp so that it fell around their ankles, revealing their ample cock to her widening eyes. The jackal head looked down at Jasmine, and she saw such cunning in it's eyes, but she couldn't tell if that was just because that is the way every jackal looks.

The jackal opened its long mouth. "Take our manhood within your mouth, little Jasmine."

Her heart pounding, she took hold of the length in front of her. It throbbed and pulsated within her grasp. Aadyha was at least as large and long as Jasmine's forearm; she knew she would not be able to fit very much in her mouth. Yet, she also knew she had no choice but to do what she could.

Gathering saliva within her mouth, Jasmine spat upon Aadhya's cock and rubbed up and down their length so as to lubricate it to some extent. She licked lightly at the large head of their manhood and felt it tremble against her tongue. Aadhya suddenly grabbed her head with both hands and rammed their dick into her mouth. Her eyes wide, she choked and gagged, smacking at this thighs as she tried in vain to extricate herself. Aadhya ignored her struggling and continued to slide themselves in and out of her mouth. Saliva dripped from Jasmine's mouth as she was forced to take as much of this unbelievably giant manhood as she could.

It was certainly a slightly uncomfortable experience, yet she could feel the wetness gathering between her legs. Having never been in this situation before, she found herself aroused at being used as the fucktoy of a godly entity. Embracing the pleasures, Jasmine slipped her hand into her pantaloons and reached for her pussy lips. Wetness accumulated on her fingertips. She began to rub her clit, moaning through the enormous cock that she held in her mouth as she looked up with her big, wet, brown eyes at Aadhya's jackal head. The animal was panting heavily, and every so often a low menacing growl would emanate from its jaws.

Jasmine was rubbing away between her legs, every so often sliding a finger inside of her slightly hairy womanhood. As she masturbated, she used her other hand to work Aadhya's shaft as best she could. It was long and thick, however, so she couldn't even get her hand fully around it's girth. Every so often, Aadhya pulled out and let her gasp and gag, sucking in air to catch her breath. Jasmine licked their cock when they did this, taking in the musky scent that they emanated.

Aadhya pulled out and ordered Jasmine to divest herself of her bralette and pantaloons; she obeyed and dropped her clothes upon the floor. There she stood, completely naked, exposing her tawny, beige skin; her dark areolas; and the decorative, dangling silver ornament that hung from a piercing in her belly button. She squeezed her tits and looked up seductively at the jackal. Jasmine then slid her hands down her body and between her toned thighs. She then turned and displayed her tight ass to Aadhya and smacked it once for them.

Opening her mouth wide, she sucked more on their cock, making sure to take it as far into her throat as she could. The jackal had its hackles raised and the warrior body had every muscle flexed. Jasmine could tell that Aadhya was close to finishing. She worked their length even harder, sucking and licking and gagging on it. Aadhya reached down and grabbed a handful of her long, thick, dark hair and tugged on it to pull her head back slightly. Holding her in this way, they pumped themselves into her mouth repeatedly in staggered movements.

Without warning, Aadhya stiffened and shoved their cock deep into Jasmine's mouth. She immediately felt a huge gush of warm fluid in her mouth and she tasted their cum. The jackal leaned back and howled. Jasmine could feel Aadhya's huge length pulsing in her mouth as it pumped more and more cum into her. There was more than she could possibly handle, and so it began to leak from the corners of her mouth and onto her perky brown tits. Howling once more, Aadhya finally removed themselves from Jasmine and collapsed naked on the pile of cushions in the room. There weren't nearly enough to support them comfortably, but they were still enthralled in the afterglow, so they seemed not to care. Jasmine swallowed what cum was left in her mouth and looked down at her tits and smooth stomach. Without really knowing why she was doing it, she began to rub the streams of semen into her skin.

As she did so, her skin began to well and truly glow with a sort of amber radiance. She marveled at how her skin shimmered around her nipples and from her pussy. Suddenly, she felt a tingling both on her head and near her ass. Reaching up to scratch herself, she was shocked to feel what seemed to be a set of ears. They felt very feline. Anxiously, she arched herself and looked at her ass. Indeed, there was a long, bushy black tail stemming from her lower back. Not without much practice, she found that she could flick it and wrap it around her waist, or over her shoulder if she wanted.

As she experimented, Aadhya watched her and puffed on the hookah. Looking over, Jasmine chuckled slightly. It was a bit humorous to see a jackal smoking away, it's human body naked and reclining on cushions.

A mirror in the corner caught Jasmine's eye and she walked over to admire her new features. Petting the top of her head and feeling her ears, she saw how they were black also, matching her hair. Gray furs extended from within her ears, and Jasmine became certain that these were feline ears and tail that she'd been gifted with.

"Why do I have a cat's ears and tail," she asked, still turning this way and that to admire herself as she flicked her tail and wrapped it up in front of her breasts as far as it would reach. The sensation was actually very comforting.

Exhaling a puff of smoke, the jackal spoke in its rumbling tones. "They are a side-effect of having been bestowed with our ejaculation. We have brought out your inner bestial spirit, which, it would seem, is that of a feline. They will last a few days and then fade, do not worry."

Jasmine felt a small thrill at the thought of having these ornaments for a few days. She liked the look of them.

"I thank you, O mighty Aadhya, for this gift. It is highly appreciated."

The jackal inclined its snout.

"Now, I must ask for my other gift; the lamp that was promised in return for the leisure of my body."

Aadhya yawned, baring their wickedly sharp teeth. Then, they drew deeply from the hookah and blew a large smoke cloud about Jasmine. She coughed a bit, but when the smoke dissipated, she realized that she was holding a tarnished, gold oil lamp.

 _Far away..._

Throwing himself into the sand, Aladdin dodged yet another blow by the giant. Digging frantically, he managed to grab a hold of his sword. He lashed out, but missed by a mile and the giant grinned. He knew he had the sultan on the ropes. The one mistake he made, however, was forgetting that Aladdin wasn't the only one on the battlefield. Suddenly the bare chest of the giant burst open and Aladdin was flecked with blood. Roaring violently, the giant collapsed to his knees and then face-planted into the sand. Standing behind him, sweating profusely was Aladdin's trusted general Siddharth.

"We're turning the tide, Your Highness. We just need to get up on that ridge there and we can defend it to the battle's end."

Aladdin squinted into the setting sun, following Siddharth's pointed finger to see the ridge he was referring to. The young sultan nodded, not having enough energy to acquiesce verbally. As he was getting ready to start rounding up a contingent of men to head in the direction of the ridge, he heard an odd sound being carried on the wind. Siddharth paused as well, and they looked around for the source.

Then Aladdin saw what was causing the noise and his blood ran cold. Flying with the blood-orange setting sun at their backs was a swarm of wizards upon their cursed flying carpets.

"This battle isn't over by a long shot," Aladdin murmured as he and Siddharth looked on, momentarily dumbfounded.

It wasn't until the first wave of enchanted bombs was dropped upon the battlefield, and the screams of both armies sounded throughout the desert that they were dragged from their stupor. Aladdin raised his stolen sword wearily, and from somewhere inside summoned up a raw cry to war. His heart sank and his stomach turned as he thought of both Jasmine and Zahira; the wife and the mistress. After he loosed his rageful call and Siddharth had run off to organize an attack on the wizards, he couldn't stop himself from letting loose the contents of his stomach into the sand. Aladdin had no idea how he was going to make it out of this one alive.


End file.
